The Cure
Log Title: The Cure Characters: Cyclonus, Hun-Grrr, Scourge, Starscream, Terrorcons Location: Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron Date: February 26, 2013 Players: Bzero (Cyclonus, Hun-Grrr), Shebakoby (Scourge), StarscreamF15 (Starscream) TP: Dweller TP Summary: Starscream tests to see if the Terrorcons have been cured of the Dweller nanovirus Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP As logged by Hun-Grrr - Tuesday, February 26, 2013, 12:02 AM ----------------------------------------------- Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron :Polyhex is a settlement that lies in equatorial Cybertron, where Kalis, the Torus States, Tarn, and the ruins of Crystal City surround it. The fortress Darkmount serves as Polyhex's capitol. Polyhex is in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons have held by the Polyhex for eons, and in time they have added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. ;Contents: * Scourge * Starscream * Cyclonus * Destruction * Energy Vampires * Darkmount * Hun-Grrr * Decepticon Headquarters Starscream's grin broadens. "What better way to see if these sad mechs are truly cured then to put in a victim -- see if they still hunger for the energon of a living mech." he pauses slightly at that remark and thinks back on the Zombie Seeker then. He wasn't totally cured. He glances at the mechs in the cage then and then with a slight shake of his head he opens the door and motions for Scourge to put Cyclonus inside the cage. He keeps a wary optic on the vampires as he waits for the Sweep. "Sometime this cycle would be nice, Sweep." he says suddenly. With the familiar sound metal on metal the towering robot known as Hun-Grrr begins his transformation into his two-headed dragon form. His head disappearing into what has now become his tail and hind quarter area, his arms twisting and reshaping into his rear legs. His legs become jointed in many more places then simply his knees, dropping him to the ground to land on two sets of legs while they themselves become his twin heads. In mere seconds Hun-Grrr has gone from his intimidating robot form to his monstrous beast form. The Terrorcons are amongst the infected Decepticons saved... they might eat a Decepticon even on a good day. Hun-Grrr growls with both heads as Starscream approaches the cage. Scourge sighs and brings Cyclonus over. "Alright," he says, in a resigned voice. Hun-Grrr watches as Cyclonus is brought forward. Starscream looks back at the two headed meech and eyes him suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asks suddenly and watches him watch as Cyclonus is brought inside. With the familiar sound metal on metal the Two-Headed beast known as Hun-Grrr begins his transformation into his robot form. His tail disappearing behind what has now become his head and shoulders area, his rear legs twisting and reshaping into his arms. His fore legs fold back in on themselves and his twin heads stiffing and become jointed at the center forming his powerful legs. In mere seconds Hun-Grrr has gone from his monstrous beast form to his equally frightening robot form. Hun-Grrr transforms into his robot mode, and motions his hungry troops back. "I am Hun-Grrr. What is the meaning of this?" Starscream doesn't want to but motions for Scourge to get out of the cage and he closes the door. "To see if you're really cured, mech. What is your name?" Cyclonus is laid before the Terrorcons. Hun-Grrr growls, "Hun-Grrr is my name." Starscream nods acknowledging the name. "And what do you feel when you look at this mech before you?" he motions to Cyclonus. Cyclonus twitches as he slowly regains consciousness, but is unable to move. Hun-Grrr growls, "I feel despair to see my commander lain low, and my home destroyed. What has happened here, Starscream? We deployed to do battle with the Dweller. Has he been destroyed?" Starscream frowns, "You have no memory of what happened? You were infected with a nanovirus by the Transorganics. I have given you the cure. IF this mech means nothing to you other then your missguided feelings of loyalty then you are cured... as are the rest in the cage with you." Hun-Grrr growls, "Terrorcons... fall in." Hun-Grrr's Terrorcons transform into their robot modes and line up behind him. "And what of him?" Hun-Grrr asks, nudging Cyclonus with his boot. Starscream looks at Scourge, "Remove him and find a brig somewhere to hold him." he looks back at Hun-Grr. "he is a traitor and will be detained as such. He will stand trial as soon as the situation on Cybertron is taken care of. I am your leader now. I am Lord Starscream, Aerospace Commander and leader of the Decepticon Empire. Disobey me and you will end up just like your ex-commander here, understand?" Hun-Grrr grunts, "I know who you are." Cyclonus mutters to Starscream, "You..." Starscream raises an optic ridge as Hun-Grr, "Good then you should know your place..." he looks down at Cyclonus. "If he comes back you mean..." Hun-Grrr looks at Starscream, but doesn't seem ready to immediately challenge his authority. Cyclonus mutters to Starscream. Hun-Grrr growls, "So what are your orders, Lord Starscream?" Starscream sneers at Cyclonus, "Shut up! Megatron is not coming back and if does? He wont be functioning much longer if he does show his aft back up." He looks at Hun-Grr. "Escort Scourge to a brig and keep guard on the prisoner." Hun-Grrr looks around at the ruined city-state as if about to say something, but then simply nods. "Yes, Lord Starscream." Scourge prepares to follow Hun-Grrr, with Cyclonus being carried. Cyclonus is hoisted up by Scourge like a sack of potatoes. Hun-Grrr sees Scourge looking at him, and looks to Starscream. "What are the current Decepticon holdings on Cybertron? Do we still hold Tyrest?" Hun-Grrr's armor is badly cracked and broken from first losing a fight to the Dweller, and then getting captured by Cyclonus and Scourge. However, he seems steady and surprisingly intelligent for a monster. Starscream thinks on what Hun-Grr asked. "Of course we do." The Air Commander bluffs in his best bluff voice. He has on friggin idea actually but as long as he sounds like he does that's all he's interested in right now. Hun-Grrr nods. He turns to Scourge. "Seems like the closest, safest bet. Tarn and Vos have been abandoned too long, and are relatively indefensible." "Alright," Scourge says. Hun-Grrr growls, "Very well. Follow me." Hun-Grrr launches into the sky, flanked by his Terrorcons. Scourge lifts up into the air, following Hun-grrr. He's probably the only Decepticon outside the other Sweeps that cares what happens to Cyclonus.